Unexpected
by Belle1991
Summary: Lily Garcia was just doing her job, which lands her to transfer to New York. What surprises and situation will she encounter in the Big Apple? Requested by Lilygirl95.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a new story requested by Lilygirl95. I am sorry Lilygirl95 for making you wait so long for this story. I hope to make it up to you by making this into a chapter story, instead of a one-shot like I messaged you before. Hope you and everyone else enjoys the story. Thank you for reading my other stories as well.

Chapter one:

"This must be the place." Lily Garcia looking back and forth at the address she wrote down and the building

Lily got a call from the best hospital in New York from her previous home in Pennsylvania. One of the head surgeons saw her in action when he needed help with his daughter. He was so impressed that he talked to the board of committee of the hospital to consider transferring her to the hospital. Of course, she didn't know that at the time. She was doing her job like she has done for about 10 years now. When she got the call to transfer to the hospital, she packed and set a two week notice, for her old job, on the same day. The employees, now friends, were and still are supportive for her. They all knew, as much as it hurts them, she work in a better hospital.

"Okay, here we go." Walking into the hospital

The hospital is huge, about 4 floors all covered with employees and patients. Lily walked in a little bit further, of course after sanitizing her hands, and she couldn't see the end of the hallway. She is truly amazed at how big this hospital is. After a few minutes, she walked up to the registration table.

"Hi."

"Hi, may I help you?" Reception lady asked

"Yes, I am looking for the Head of the hospital. I am the new pediatric nurse from Pennsylvania they are transferring here." Lily shifting her weight from one leg frequently

"Oh right, he did talk about that. You are Lily Garcia, right?" Checking the schedule

"Yup that's me."

"Well, welcome to the best hospital in New York. Please take a seat and I'll page him that you're here."

"Thank you." Lily is sitting down and starts reading her favourite book.

She loves reading, which is one of her influences of her wanting to be a nurse. She read about fascinating skills and jobs that nurses do during their careers. They sometimes make miracles happen along with the surgeons. She wanted to be part of those moments, so she started classes and got all the books she needed for nursing. Each day and section that passed by made her passion grows even more. When she graduated, all she needed was a major. She was balancing her options between a Pediatric and a Cardio nurse. Both were the top two that popped into her mind when anyone asked which department she wanted to be in. After shifting from both departments for about a year, she finally chose the most satisfying department for her, which is Pediatric. She loves hearing and seeing parents light up when they get good news about their babies, especially the babies that are incubated. The joy that she sees, Lily couldn't explain how it makes her feel inside and she knew she couldn't feel this amount of joy in Cardio. As Lily is about to turn the page, her tenth page she read already, she sees an about four-year-old just sitting across from her twinkling her thumbs.

"Why would someone leave a four-year-old alone in such a big hospital? Maybe her parents are in the washroom or getting something to eat." Lily thinking

She is about to go back to read her book, when she hears the little girl's stomach growl. Lily giggles a bit and checks her bag for her still left over sandwich from her last stop.

"Sweetie, you can have this sandwich if you want, until your parents get back." Handing the little girl the sandwich

"No thank you, I'm hungry." Her stomach growling louder

"Ah, well then you have taught your stomach to play music. I am very impressed at your talent." Lily smiling at the girl

The girl giggles "No, I didn't, that would be awesome, but my dad said to never accept food from strangers." Still holding her stomach

"Ok, well if you change your mind it will be right here." Lily putting a cloth on the seat beside her before putting the sandwich down Lily continues reading but is keeping one eye on the little girl.

The little girl keeps on eyeing the sandwich while rubbing her stomach and licking her lips. She then is eyeing the sandwich and the clock nearby. Few minutes later

"Umm… excuse me." Little girls saying

"Yes sweetie." Lily putting her book down

"I would like to take your offer about the sandwich. I analyze my time and I can't wait any longer." Smiling innocently

"Well, I guess the offer is still on the table, on one condition." Lily picking up the sandwich "You get a drink with it too; you also must be dehydrated too." Handing her the sandwich

"Thank you and I accept those terms. I am Emma, Emma Reigns." Extending her hand towards Lily

"Lily, Lily Garcia. Please to meet you Emma." Shaking her hand "While you enjoy the sandwich I'm going to get us drinks."

Emma is just nodding enjoying her sandwich. Lily is returning back to her just in time for the reception girl to call her.

"Miss Garcia, you can go up now, he is waiting for you. He is on the fourth floor at the back of the hospital, room 405."

"Thank you, but what about Emma; her parents haven't come to join her yet?" Lily questioning

"It's okay Lily, I'll be fine here now that I've eaten. Thank you again for the food and the drink." Finishing her last bite

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I can help with your musical stomach. You are one of the politest children I've met, here you go." Handing her the drink They are both giggling.

"Maybe when you get back or next time I see you, I can play you a song with it." Emma still giggling

"I can't wait, bye." Lily waving bye to her after carrying her bags

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter.

Thank you for the authors that have favourited this story so far.

Chapter Two:

Lily arrives at the Chief of the hospital's door, sweating bullets.

"Okay, here we go." Knocking on the door

"Come in." He is calling out

"Hi, my name is Lily Garcia. I'm the girl from the Pennsylvania hospital you wanted transferred." Walking slowly in

"Of course, we are anxious for you to start working here at our hospital. Please take a seat Lily."

"Thank you." Fidgeting and looking around the room

"Oh don't be nervous." Not looking up from his paperwork

"Excuse me." Stopping to look at him

"Lily…" Putting his pen down

"… You don't have to be nervous. One of our best surgeons recommended you, so you don't need to be nervous. We only hire the best of the best here. For starters, I'm Chief Rollins, welcome to the best hospital in New York. I will need you to fill out some forms about yourself and experience." "Okay, one question, am I going to be actually working today?" Lily getting a pen out

"Yes and no." Chief Rollins is getting the paperwork today

"Our schedule for you today is meeting me, paperwork, a tour of the hospital, and a set up with an actually pediatric nurse in the hospital for the day. We always pair our new nurse with an employee, so you can get the lay of the land. Oh and the tour is a huge chunk of schedule because of how big our hospital is."

"How long does it usually take, may I ask?" Lily questioning

"It is depending on the questions and the person. The more questions asked, the more time it takes and if the person likes to see every detail. On average it usually takes about two hours, give or take." Chief Rollins passing the forms to Lily

"I will leave you, so I can confirm your partner for today while you fill out the paperwork. I will be back in twenty minutes." Getting up and leaving

20 minutes later:

"Wow a PHD in Harvard plus Valedictorian." Looking at all the awards of Chief Rollins Lily continuing to look around and sees an image on the other side of the wall.

"That is my beautiful family; they are my pride and joy. The reasons that picture is so huge and the only image on the wail is because they are the centre, only and huge part of my life." Chief Rollins speaking up

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to ponder around your office." Lily startled

"It is fine. I see that you've finished the paperwork before I came back. Employees before you usually take the full 20 minutes or still working on them when I get back." Walking in beside her

"I just finished about 5 minutes ago. Some of it is the information from my previous job, so it was repetitive to me." Sitting down

"Well then, it now time for most of the employees best part of the first day. It is time for the tour of the hospital." Chief Rollins saying

"One question, how many years have you had your PHD for?" Lily questioning

"For about 3 years, I got my Master 4 years ago, I got my Bachelors 7 years ago and attended medical school about 20 years ago. It was a long process, but it is worth it at the end." Chief Rollins looking at all his accomplishments

"Well, shall we start the tour." Putting an arm out

"Yes we shall." Lily smiling

About 2 hours later:

"Wow, seeing the hospital from just the lobby doesn't due justice than the tour." Lily shocked

"It really doesn't because every services has its own sections with rooms, OR, and equipment. The biggest services that we cover are Emergency/ Trauma and Pediatrics. Cardio and Neuro are the second ones while the others are still important, but we don't get as much as these four."

"So that is one of the reasons, beside my skills, that you transferred me?" Lily pondering

"It is one of the reasons, but the main component is that you were referred by one of our surgeons. Our staffs here is a big family, we like to support each other and encourage any help we get. Most importantly is that we give credit where credit is due. So, when a staff member recommends someone, we take that person seriously as a employee to hire. I will give you a piece of advice, getting a recommendation is the easy part, but proving that you are allowed to be here is a different story. Now do you want to meet your partner for today?" Lightening the mood while Lily is still processing the information Chief Rollins said

"Don't worry Lily you'll do fine. We just need to see your skills for ourselves, but when you sign those forms you became an employee."

"Thanks, so is he/she the head of Pediatric?"

"She is a veteran nurse because the head is off today. The veteran and head of Cardio are helping each other with a certain patient, but she is not busy to help you. She took time off to give you a low down on what you're actually be doing. You will be assisting her with everything for today and then tomorrow you will be administering. Just think of this day as a refresher day before you actually work for real."

Lily and Chief Rollins are now standing at the nurse table in Peds waiting for the veteran nurse. She finally comes and starts introducing her to Lily.

"Well, have fun and don't scare our new Peds nurse on her first day, okay." Chief Rollins saying

"Don't worry I will." Veteran nurse giggling Lily is going back to her nervous state "Lily, please stop worrying. She is harmless, well, for the most part. Little tip, if you impress her you will impress anyone here." Chief Rollins smiling

"Come on Lily let us go save babies and children." Veteran nurse smiling As they are going to the children wing, a man comes up to Chief Rollins.

"Who's the new girl?"

"That is our new Peds nurse, Lily Garcia."

"So, that is who Phil was talking about?" "Yup Roman, she is the best Peds nurse we have."

"Don't let her hear you say that, she thinks she is the best." Roman saying

"Oh don't worry and you will not say that to her either." Warning Roman

"Man, when did she become the Chief of this hospital?" Roman chuckling

"When this happened." Showing Roman

"Ah, any regrets."

"Never and don't worry you'll have it again if you want." Padding Roman's back

"I don't know, Bella really needs to accept her if I do. She is my only girl in my life right now." Smiling Lily

"So, most of the children patients are between 4- 6 years olds while we mostly get neonates for babies. The babies are children are usually in separated wings unless we have family patients admitted." Veteran nurse saying

"I know should not ask this, but what is wrong with the certain patient you're working on." Lily questioning

"Chief Rollins told you, didn't he?" Rubbing her chin

"Yeah, I hope I didn't get him in trouble." Getting nervous again

"Don't worry he like to brag a bit, especially about me. The patient has been our patient since she was born. She has mostly spent the most of her first 2 years in and out of the hospital. She's the hospital's most valued patient, so we only have the best working on her. Roman, Chief Rollins, me, and the Head of Peds are the only ones that take care of her." Veteran nurse

"Roman, who is he?" Lily asking "Oh, he is the head of Cardio and the best doctor we currently have on the floor." Looking at the charts

"Currently?" Lily having an eyebrow up

"Well, the best doctor was Chief Rollins, but he usually doesn't operate unless necessary. 'When necessary' means when Roman is not available."

"Ah, well I can't wait to meet him." Lily excited

"You can meet him at lunch, he usually sits with Chief Rollins and me."

"Thank you, but this break I really want to set up everything in my apartment. I know it sounds boring, but I like to really settle in before doing anything else."

"I get it, maybe next time." Veteran nurse smiling

I am sorry if the number for getting a PHD, Masters, Bachelors and how long medical school is wrong. I looked it up and try to calculate it. Please message me or pm if it is wrong. Thank you. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, here is a new chapter for this story.

Thank you for everyone that review and favourite this story.

Warning: This is a bit of a emotional chapter.

Chapter 3:

"Hello Dr. Reign, how may I help you?" Information lady asking

"Hello, my daughter, is she here already?" Smiling

"Yup, she has been here for awhile." She is seeing Roman getting a bit mad. "She didn't want me to page you because you were working sir." Pleading her case

"Well, you get a pass then." Smiling "Next time please, if she does say that please page me on my pager, so I know that she is here." Chuckling

"No problem sir, I'll remember." Giggling a bit

"Thanks."

"Daddy!" Emma jumping into Roman's arms

"Emma, how is my princess today? I heard you were her for awhile." Looking at the secretary

"Daddy, don't get mad at her. I told her not to page you because of your V.I.P. patient." Emma explaining

"Well, I guess I can give her a second chance, but you must be hungry and thirsty?" Carrying her with one arm to the doors

"We all know you weren't really mad at her. Oh and don't worry I ate and drank something earlier." Smiling

"And where did you get this food and drink, from her, hmmm?" Tickling her a bit

Emma is giggling "Actually no. I know you won't like what I'm about to say, but a nice woman offered me her other half of sandwich. She also bought me a drink." Hugging Roman tightly "Please don't be mad." Putting her face in his shoulder

"Emma, what did I say about that?" Bringing her forth to see her face

"Don't accept anything from anyone without your permission. I just have a question." Smiling

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Did you want me to starve until you were done work?" Crossing her arms

"Excuse me." Shocked a bit

"If I didn't accept the offer, I would be really, really hungry. I would have ordered a ton of food, which would have cost you so much money. I was waiting for about 8- 9 hours. You always told me to not go pass 2 hours of starvation." Smirking

"You are spending too much time with Phil and April. He taught you how to do that, didn't he?" A bit mad

"I don't know what you're talking about daddy." Confuse

"I think you do. I'm going reduce your time with them." Acting mad

"No daddy, so you want me to stay in the hospital by myself?" Acting mad back

"Uncle Seth will be with you. He mostly does paperwork, so you can sit in his office and do your homework." Chuckling

"No, and I know he won't be alone. Uncle Seth will have his girlfriend with her." Crossing her arms

"What girlfriend?" Looking around

"Daddy, you know who I'm talking about." Sternly

"Well... fine, I won't reduce your time with them. There is just one condition, who gave you the sandwich?"

"Oh, it is one of your co-workers. She is really cute too; if I see her again I will introduce you to her." Smiling

"So you are okay that I start dating?" Roman asking

"Not really, but this is not a set up daddy. I just want you to meet her because she is funny and you asked." Looking down

"Emma, you just tell me when you're ready okay. I know you're still sad about mommy, so I'll date when you are ready." Hugging her

"Really, why would do that?" Looking at Roman with tears

"I do that because you are the only girl that is important to me. You are my angel that saved me to get through a rough patch with mommy. I was supposed to be the one being strong for you." Feeling down

"And you are daddy. Come on, let's get something to eat. I bet you're hungry." Emma saying

"See I don't know how you do that." Smiling

"Don't worry about that." Wiping a tear away from Roman

Golden Corral

"Daddy, why are we eating here? We only eat here when there is a special occasions." Emma confuse

"Sweetheart, do you know why we only come here for special occasions?" Roman questioning

Emma is just looking at her daddy confuse while shrugging her shoulders.

"This is the place where mommy and I went on our first date. Today, it seems fitting to go here and eat." Tearing up

"Oh daddy, that is so sweet. While we are eating, can you tell about mommy and why she is not here again? I know you told me, but can you tell me again?" Holding his hand to get out of the car

"You'll never get tired of it do you?" Chuckling a bit

"Of course not, she is my mommy. That goes double for you too daddy." Wrapping her arms around Roman's arms

Inside the Golden Corral

"Emma!" Looking at the amount of sweets on her plate

"What?" Acting innocently

"You have to eat food before desserts. By food, I mean like meat, vegetables, and real food." Crossing his arms

"Well, I can't just put it back it will be contamination." Saying innocently

Roman rolling his eyes "Fine, but you're not eating it until you finish the food that I will get." Smirking

"Fine, but I get to have a cup of soft drink with it." Replying back

"Fine, you win this time." Chuckling

"Thanks daddy." Emma is smiling "You're the best daddy in the world." Giggling

_"I really need to have a talk with Phil and AJ." Roman whispering to himself_

They get to their table and start eating with them both on either side of the booth. "Why is my dessert on your side, daddy? I promise I won't eat any of it." Pouting

"Nope, I'm not falling for that again." Continuing to eat

"Again, what is supposed to mean?" Emma with an eyebrow raise

"Mommy always says that too when she was pregnant with you. She will say that she won't eat it, but she always did. She would the same pout that you would do and I always gave it."

"So, that is where I get my sweet cravings from." Pondering

"Yup, so eat your food and I will tell you the story." Finishing his food

"Okay..." About to shove all the food into her mouth

"Emma, don't just shove it all into your mouth." Chuckling

"But... how... how did you know?" Having a shocking face

"It's a secret." Chuckling again

5 minutes later

"Okay, I'm finished. Please tell me the story again." Sitting next to her father

Roman is carrying Emma on to his lap as he preparing to tell her the story again.

"Mommy is just like you without the input of April and Phil, well not as much as you are. I met her..."

"Bella, her name is Bella right?" Emma speaking out

"Yes sweetheart, her name is Bella. I met her when her sister was a patient of mine. She is looked as beautiful as you do Emma. You got all her beauty and none of mine and that is a good thing. Every time I would care for her sister, I would be so nervous that I would have sweaty palms and stumble a lot. I was really disappointment when her sister was discharge early. I could have let her sister stay longer, but that is not what we are supposed to do." Smiling

"What did Auntie have daddy?" Eating her sweets while listening

"Emma, she had breast cancer. We caught it earlier enough that we got rid of the all the cancerous cells. When it was her discharge day, mommy went up to me any gave me a piece of paper. When they left and I was on break, I opened it up and I was a phone number."

"Wow, mommy has some smooth moves." Giggling

Roman is chuckling "She should do, sweetheart. Anyways, I called her the day afterwards. Well, the rest was like a fairytale to us. We were so in love that we would talk and hang out most of the time. The day I propose to her, she told me that they found some cancerous cells in her." Sighing

"Marshmallow with chocolate." Emma handing him the marshmallow while smiling

"Thanks." Roman is eating the marshmallow off the stick "After celebrating our engagement, we went to the hospital to see if we can do surgery to get rid of it. They look at her history and made a choice to get rid of them now. So, the next day she was in surgery and they got rid of all the cancer."

"But they didn't because mommy is dead." Huffing

"Emma, they thought they did, but they didn't know that the cancer travelled to other parts of her body. We started celebrating that she was free of Cancer, but after she delivered you..." Taking another marshmallow "... She would show symptoms of it coming back; you were 2 years old. We didn't want to bring you to the hospital, so your Uncle Phil and Auntie April volunteer to look after you. It was at that time that we found out that it spread to her whole chest. Immediately they wanted to do chemo right away." Emma is looking confuse "Chemo is her taking heavy medicines that made mommy lose her hair and become extremely sick." Emma is nodding "By the time you were three, a month after your birthday, the cancer was too aggressive that the chemo couldn't keep up. On your birthday she didn't want any more treatments, she wanted you to remember her as beautiful as I did the first time I say her."

"I wouldn't have known if I didn't ask where she was." Hugging her father tight trying not to cry

"I would have told you, but you beat me to with your asking. You know you got that from your mommy, she would always figure out what I needed to say before I say it."

"Of course because mommy is not just beautiful, she has brains too." Giggling

Roman is chuckling "Well after your birthday, she started to feel very weak and tired. She shown her strength only when you were around. The last week of her life, we went here and the zoo, do you remember that sweetheart." Emma is nodding "You were so excited because of all the sweets that were here, which made mommy really happy."

"I remember that because I ate too many sweets that I got a stomach ache." Giggling

"Yup, it was a great time that your mommy really wanted before she died. Well, on the last day we brought her to hospital after we drop you off from school. You got frustrated at me when I told you to say 'I love you' to mommy. You final calmed down and said I love you to both of us before hugging mommy goodbye." Hugging Emma tight

"Thank you for doing that daddy." Wiping her tears

"You're welcome. Now come on, do you want seconds?" Standing up

"You mean second for sweets or real food." Perking up

"What do you think, Ms. Reigns?" Putting his hand on his hips

"Sweets?" Shrugging and giggling

"Come on." Picking her up

There went for seconds with both food and sweets. Roman, of course, had to put more real food on her plate to balance it out. They both ate all their food with Emma sitting next to her father this time.

Around 9pm, Emma started to yawn.

"Wow, well Ms. Lion it is time for you to go to bed." Chuckling

"I'm... I'm not sleepy." Nodding off

"I believe you, but you have school tomorrow." Putting her jacket on for her

As Roman is going to the car, Emma is sleeping while snuggling closer to her father to get comfortable. Roman is putting her in the car with a seatbelt and a blanket on top of her. When they got home, Roman put Emma in her room with her stuffed bear that her mother gave her on the last day.

"Goodnight princess, I love you." Kissing her forehead

"I love you too, daddy." Turning over

Roman is going to his bedroom and looking at a picture of Bella with them at the zoo.

"I love you too baby." Kissing the picture

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, here is the fourth chapter of this story.

Thank you for keeping on waiting for chapters for my stories, I appreciate it.

Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four:

At the hospital:

"Good morning Lily."

Turning around "Oh, Chief Rollins, you needed to see me before my shift."

"Yes, please take a seat." Offering

"Okay." Sitting down

"I would like you to follow me around for today. I want to show you a surgery that is special to my heart." Looking at charts

"Oh really..." clearing throat "... I mean I'm honoured to see how you work." Smiling innocently

"It is okay, this rarely happens, but when it does like new employees to see it."

"Thank you for the opportunity." Smiling

"You're welcome. Now, I'm doing rounds to check if all the employees are here. Do you want to help?" Seth putting his lab coat on "I usually do the rounds around 8:30, in case someone calls me saying their late or not coming in today."

"Sure, do you really go to each floor to check?" Amazed

"It is depending on my body and mood. A few days I have the stamina and strength to do so, but the most of the time I call each floor. Sometimes, if I'm in a rush I check the floor with the urgent surgeries to make sure all the employers helping are there."

"Wow, you are very efficient." Surprise

"Yup, if drives my fiancée crazy." Chuckling

"Oh, I thought you were married already."

"Everyone think we are already, but we did events backwards; dating, kids, career, and then getting married."

"Ah, I say, it doesn't matter what ordered you complete it as long as you get to the finish line."

"That is very inspirational of you."

"Thanks, so are we doing the calling or the walking for rounds?"

"It is 8:15, so I am going to call the first to the third floor and then walk for rounds on this floor; the fourth floor. While I'll do that, please read the bit of history of the surgery we'll be watching."

"You don't need my help."

"If we were walking you can do two floors and I'll do two, but it is too late for that."

"Oh well." Giggling

At 8:30 am:

"Okay, everyone is here from the first to the third floor. Let us check this floor because it is almost time for the surgery." Guiding Lily out of his office

"I know that you're expected to work with patients today, but this is important to watch." Checking the employees

"It's not a problem, I'm grateful for the opportunity." Smiling

"Okay, everyone is here. Are you ready for the surgery?"

"Yup, let's go." Smiling innocently

Chief Rollins chuckling "Come on."

OR:

"Hey, how is the new Peds nurse that Seth transferred?" Roman asking

"She is smart and very knowledgeable. I can see that she is passionate for her work." Washing her hands

"She seems a bit young for a nurse. How old is she?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Up brow raised

"No reason. I'm just trying to get to know our new employee." Looking at his hand washing

"I can introduce you to her if you want. We can all hang out after work." Going inside the OR

"I don't think that is a good idea." Following her

"Why?"

"Bella, that's why. She is not ready for me to be around women she doesn't know yet."

"How about Phil and April take her while you're out?" Putting on their Personal Protective equipment

"I don't so. It is not a good time. Let us focus on the patient now."

"Okay, but we aren't done with this conversation."

"Yes Mrs. Almost Seth Rollins." Chuckling

Her head is shooting up, giving Roman a cold stare.

Chief Rollins and Lily:

"So, of course you know my fiancée." Pointing to her

"Oh, she looks different in the picture in your office." Looking closely

"Yup, that has been taken about a year ago, before our second kid."

"And I'm guessing the guy helping is Roman right?" Clarifying

"Right, let me guess she told you he is helping her." Smirking

"It might have slipped out." Shrugging her shoulders

Chuckling "Okay, why this surgery is special to me, is that my oldest child, who is about 5 years old now, had a heart defect. The heart didn't pump enough blood through his body. He would get TIAs, Angina, and then a heart failure. Roman and Phil, our Ortho surgeon, volunteered to do the surgery when a new heart became available."

"Why would an Ortho surgeon help with a Cardio patient?" Confuse

"He volunteered and plus Roman told him what to do. Think about it this way, Phil is a resident learning about the Cardio field. Now if Phil ever wanted to change hospitals, he can say he can help with a Cardio patient and build from there."

"Wow, I haven't heard another attending volunteer to help with a surgery not specialize in."

"Like I said before, we are a family here, so we help in any way possible."

"So, he was their V.I.P. patient just like this one." Questioning

"Yup, every patient that is related to Cardio, all the details go through me, even ones in different departments. The minor ones, I'll still receive, but I don't need full details. The major and urgent ones, especially in children I get all the information and take part in the decisions."

"Do you guys have parties or celebrate birthdays or holidays?"

"We do, but it is mostly outside of work. We do put some decorates, but no parties in the hospital."

OR:

"We have an audience today." Veteran nurse saying

"Chief Rollins doesn't count as an audience." Focusing

"Duh, he has someone with him." Rolling her eyes

Roman is looking up to see Lily talking to Chief Rollins.

"Wow, she looks beautiful. Roman, focus on your patient." Thinking to himself

"Roman focus." Veteran nurse saying

Roman is snapping out of his moment "Sorry."

"I guess having a crush is allowed or is it, maybe I should ask Emma later." Nurse giggling

"Don't you dare?" Giving her a look

"Dr. Reigns, the front desk called; they said that Emma is here looking for you." OR worker said

"Is anyone with her?" Roman asking

"Yup, Dr. Phil and AJ; their little boy fell down from his bike. They are getting x-rays and wondering if they can have someone to watch Emma." OR worker

"Roman don't worry, I'll send Lily to watch her. You just call the front desk when you're done." Chief Rollins saying through the intercom

"Thanks Seth, tell her I'll be about an hour." Roman still focusing on his patient

"You're welcome." Guiding Lily out of the OR "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission before, but her daughter is Roman's whole world. He won't have the focus he needs if he is worrying about her."

"It is okay, what is better than a Peds nurse to watch a child, besides her family right?" Smiling

Chuckling "Right, thanks, I'll be still watching the surgery if you need me." Walking back inside the viewing area

In the lobby:

"Hey, where is Roman's daughter?" Lily asking

"She is waiting near the vending machines." Front desk lady saying

"Thanks."

Lily is searching to find Emma reading a book.

"Hello Emma, you're back here again." Sitting beside her

Looking up from her book "Oh, hello Lily, what are you doing here?" Confuse

"I'm here to watch over Roman's daughter until he is done surgery. What are you reading?" Smiling

"Oh, you just missed her, she went to the bathroom." Giggling

"So you two know each other." Surprise

"Yup, we are like one person, we have everything in common."

Giggling again "I'm reading nursery rhymes. I have to pick one and read it to my class." Reading again

"Ah, well, while I wait maybe I can help you." Looking around

"Sure." Moving the book in the middle of them

"How about reading this nursery rhyme?" Lily is pointing to the page "'Old McDonald Had a Farm'?"

"Nah, I want one that no one is doing."

"Okay, how about 'Where, O where had my little dog gone'?"

"Maybe, let's keep looking." Emma flipping the page

After an hour later:

"Emma, where are you?" Looking around the lobby "Ah, how is my little sweetheart today?" Close enough to hear him

"Daddy!" Emma putting her book down and running to Roman

"Daddy?" Lily confuse

"Yup, Lily this is my daddy Roman Reigns. I'm doing fine today Lily is helping with my homework." In Roman's arms

"And what is your homework and why do you have homework? Kindergartens aren't supposed to have homework." Poking her nose

"I have to pick a nursery rhyme I like and read it to the class tomorrow."

"So, did you find any?" Sitting down with Emma in his lap

"We did, but... Lily, are you okay?" Looking at her still standing

No reply. Emma getting off her father's lap and tapping Lily's arm

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily is coming off her shock to look down at her.

"You tricked me. I thought I was waiting for another girl, but I was with her all the time." Pondering how could this happen

"Yup, I'm sorry if that was mean." Looking down

"Sorry to overhear, but did I just hear that you didn't know this was my daughter." Clarifying

"Yup, I mean her yesterday by herself."

"She is the one that gave me food and a drink yesterday." Holding Roman's hand

"Ah, well thank you for taking of her." Smiling "Now Emma, you know you shouldn't of done that, apologize again please." Guiding her towards Lily

"I'm sorry Lily I shouldn't have led you to believe that I'm two people. People around here are very cautious around me because of my father. They think that if they do something wrong to me that Uncle Seth will know." Pouting

"Hey..." Leading down to Emma's level "I get it. People treat you differently because they are afraid. They say yes to everything and make you feel like you are above them, but you don't want to. Or it is the other way around; they ignore you until you have to work with them." Shrugging "Anyways, I get it, so don't apologize. I'm guessing someone taught you that didn't they?" Rubbing her hand

Emma is nodding "My Uncle Phil, he always has a way with words."

"Well, he is a pretty good Uncle to teach you tricks like that. Cone on, give me a hug, so we can get pass this." Holding her arms out

Emma is going into her arms, hugging Lily

"Do you know what I think I have a nursery rhyme for you?"

"Really, what is it?" Perking up

"Please give me your hand." Holding out her hand

Emma putting one of her hand in Lily's hand

"Okay, this little piggy went to the market." Shaking Emma's index finger

"This little piggy stayed home." Shaking the middle finger

"This little piggy had roast beef." Shaking the ring finger

"This little piggy had none." Shaking the pinky

"And this little piggy..." pointing to Emma "... Cried wee, wee, wee, all the way home." Tickling Emma

"Stop. Stop. Daddy, please make her stop." Emma laughing and saying

"He can't help this piggy because he is sleeping." Keep tickling her

"She's right sweetheart, I'm sleeping." Pretending

"Lily, please stop, I can't... I can't breathe." Saying in between breaths

"Okay, the little piggy needs to breathe." Letting go

Emma catching her breath "You're family. Do you want to have lunch with us today? Usually, I have lunch with my Uncle and Auntie, but someone is wrong with their child." Pouting

"Umm... I don't..."

"I can ask Seth and his fiancée to come join us if you want." Smiling

"I guess I can." Smiling back

"Yes, thank you for coming." Hugging her

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here is the next chapter.

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

In line to get food:

Emma is at the table with Chief Rollins and his fiancée while Lily and Roman getting food.

"I want to thank you for yesterday and today. I can see why Seth transferred you here." Roman grabbing an apple

"You're welcome. She is a great kid, very smart for her age." Grabbing her food

"Of course she is, she is my daughter." Modestly

Lily is giggling "Someone is confident."

"Well, you have to if you work here." Getting food for Emma and him while Lily is giggling

"How much is the food?" Lily asking the cafeteria lady

"Don't worry Esther I got her and two more meals." Before Esther can answer

"You don't have to, I can buy my own." Stopping him

"Lily come on, you don't expect a man to let his guest pay for food, do you?"

"No, but I'm not your guest, I'm Emma's guest." Covering her mouth "I'm sorry about that." Blushing a bit

"It's okay, I'm just surprise. No matter, I'm paying for our lunch today." Handing the cafeteria lady his lunch card

"Well at least let me pay you back." Stopping him

"Nope, is not necessary." Roman walking to their table

"Miss, you very lucky, Roman only pays for her daughter, even though the women ask him too." Esther speaking in a low tone

"Thanks." Walking to their table smiling

When Lily gets to their table, Roman is pulling out her chair.

"Roman, this is too much, you don't have to do any of this." Blushing

"You are our guest." Roman explaining

"Take advantage of it Lily, rarely Roman is like this."

"Seth. Don't listen to him because he can be rude at times." Glaring at him

"Well, I will be still paying back for everything." Eating her food

"Daddy, why did you get lots of vegetables?" Moving them away

"There are good for you, just try them." Taking a spoonful of his food

"I don't want them. I'll just eat the mashed potatoes and French Fries." Taking a fry

"Please eat your vegetables Emma." Roman pushing them back

"I don't want to, don't make me." Pouting

"Nope, it's not going to work this time." Roman eating his food

Emma huffing while moving her food around

Lily nudging Roman "I have an idea." Whispering

"Okay, what is it?" Whispering

"Take her to get some dessert and I'll take care of it." Lily about to lean back

"What are you going to do?" Whispering again

"Just trust me with this, she will eat all the vegetables along with the mashed potatoes and French Fries."

"Maybe I can't trust you. I mean you didn't want me to pay for your food. How do I know that this isn't a trap?"

"Fine, but look at her..." Roman looking at Emma "... She is not eating anything right now. Please trust me because you even said I'm good at what I do and to be confident. I'm confident that she will eat everything." Sitting standing up

Roman is taking a breath in "Okay, if you don't want to eat your food we can get some desserts." Sighing

"Daddy, are you okay? Why are you upset?" Emma asking looking up from her food

Lily is looking at him seeing him looking so sad to trick Emma.

"Roman, do you want me to take her?" Lily whispering to Roman

Roman just nodding

"Emma, your father is just tired. He did a big surgery today, so I'll take you to get your dessert."

"Okay." Hesitate

Lily getting up and putting a note towards him

"This is what you do with the vegetables." Lily whispering in Roman's ear

Lily and Emma:

"Emma, why don't you like vegetables?" Lily getting some cheese

"I don't know. I know I did before because I know I love eating carrots and broccoli." Emma getting some jello

"When did you stop eating them?" Questioning

"When I was about 3 years old, I started to dislike vegetables." Tearing up a bit

"And how old are you now?" Putting her plate down

"I'm four years old." Putting her plate down

"Okay, what happen in a year that made you stop eating vegetables?" Pondering

"My... my..." Emma stuttering with more tears in her eyes

"Emma calm down, breathe in and breathe out. Better?" Wiping her tears

"A bit."

"Okay, do you want to tell me what happen?"

"My..." Tears falling down

Lily is hugging and comforting her.

"Emma!" Roman rushing to them as he is seeing Emma's face

They both jump at Roman's voice with Lily letting go of Emma.

"Emma, are you okay? What did you do to her?" Roman saying in a harsh tone

"I didn't do anything." Taking back by his tone

"Then why is she crying." Soothing Emma

"I just ask her why she doesn't like vegetables. She is trying to tell me, but she keeps on stuttering and tearing up. I was comforting her, so she would stop or continue crying; whichever she wanted."

"You don't ask her that question ever again." Roman carrying Emma

"Why not ask that question?" Lily confuse

Roman doesn't reply and walks away with Emma back to their table. Lily is shocked and leaves to go back to work.

_On the phone:_

_"__Hello, Chief Rollins."_

_"__Lily, where are you?"_

_"__I'm on the Peds floor, sir."_

_"__Why are up there, your food is getting cold?" Seth consider_

_"__I wasn't that hungry anyways. I'll be on this floor till the end of my shift. I thought I would be more familiar with the patient and the routine for tomorrow. I'm officialy starting tomorrow, right sir?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__Well, I've got to go they are waving me over. Goodbye Chief Rollins._

_"__Bye."_

Lily is hanging up the phone and sighing. She is calming herself for a bit and checks on patients.

As Seth hangs up the phone, he looking at his fiancée confuse about the call.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Holding his shoulder

"Lily..."

Seth gets interrupted with Roman mouthing something, while still holding Emma in his arms.

"Roman, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry but I need to bring Emma home and stay with her. I hope if you don't mind that I go early today. I'm just going to check on my patients and leave for today."

"What about yours and Emma's food?" Seth consider

"We'll take it with us." Putting Emma down and closing the containers "Thanks for this Seth."

"No problem, maybe a good rest after the surgery you did will help." Smiling

"Maybe, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Waving bye

"Bye Uncle Seth." Hugging him

"Bye Emma." Seth and his fiancée hugging back

Emma is not taking Roman's hand and walking towards the elevator. The elevator gets to the third floor and they see Lily standing there. There is one long stare between Lily and Roman until Lily speaks up.

"Going up, I'll wait for the next one." Moving away from the door after waving hi to Emma

Lily is whispering to herself "He hates me now. Chief Seth is right, getting here is the easy part while staying here will take more work than I thought."

Roman and Emma:

"Daddy, why were you angry at Lily today?" Emma getting comfortable to go to bed

"Emma, can we talk about tomorrow?" Tucking the sheets for her

"Okay, but I trust her daddy. She didn't force me to tell her, she didn't do anything wrong by just asking a question."

"Okay, get some sleep. Goodnight." Kissing her forehead

"Goodnight daddy." Kissing his cheek and turning a lateral position

Review

Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, it is me again we another chapter for you. This might be the last chapter for this week because I'm trying to alternate the two stories I'm writing.

Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter Six:

As Lily is waiting for the elevator this morning, Roman joins her in the waiting game.

"How's Emma doing?' Lily asking

"Good, she didn't cry at all when we left." Roman sarcastically saying

"That's good. Well enjoy your day I'm just going to take the stairs." Lily saying before walking away

When Roman finally gets to urge to stop her, she is at the stairs heading up.

"Roman, stop chickening out. You need to apologize for yesterday." Roman thinking to himself while getting into the elevator

Lily:

"Okay, room 10." Stop at the door "Here we are." Lily is knocking on the door "Hello, I'm Dr. Garcia and I'll be your nurse. I can read that you fainted out of nowhere when you were walking. You got a cast for your arm, which we will be taking off today. We will also check on your sugar to see if your Diabetes had anything to do with it."

"What does Diabetes have to do with it?" The parents ask

"Well, in some people, having too much sugar or too low sugar can make them dizzy or faint. I'm just taking every precautious to see what happened." Lily getting her supplies closer to her

"First of all, let us take off that cast and see how your arm is doing. Did you find the cast itchy or too tight at any point?" Patient, which is a boy, is shaking his head

After the cast is off "Everything looks fine, so it's not the cast. Mr. and Mrs. Tedly, you need to put some cream on the area where he had the cast to prevent a rash on your son's arm." Parents nodding

As Lily is checking the patient's sugar, she notices that he keeps touching his ear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tedley how often does your son touch his ear?"

"In these past few days, he would touch it about every 15 minutes, why?"

"There is a chance that your son has an ear infection. If he does, it will explain why he fainted. The ear has two major function; hearing and balance. When you have an ear infection or any ear problem, it affects your balance and with a low blood sugar you have headaches and you start tinkling. The headache can get too much if you don't treat along with the infection that you faint. When you faint, your body is telling you that there is too much pressure for it to handle and it needs rest."

"So, what do we do nurse?"

"Let me check if it is an ear infection."

Lily is taking an otoscope to check the patient's ear.

"Your son does have an ear infection, so we are going to treat the infection and monitor his blood sugar for a few days. When he us up to normal for a least two days, he can go home. At home, you need to watch his blood sugar and let him put anything into both ears. Only one ear is infected, but it can affect both ears when something enters the ear. Please come in every Thursday for ear clearing and check up."

"How long do you we have to do this for?"

"About 2 weeks, I just want to make sure that he is infection free before we let him go from my care. The doctor will come here to give you the prescription for treating the infection and will repeat some of things that I have instructed to you."

"Okay, thank you nurse."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, tell the desk and they will page me." Walking out when his parents nod

Lunch:

Lily is grabbing her food, this time paying for her own, as she sighs to find a table. She sees Seth and his fiancée, but no Roman. Lily sighs again and sits at an empty table.

"I wonder where Roman is." Picking at her food

"May I join you?"

Lily looking up "Roman, what are you doing here?"

"It is lunch time and this is a cafeteria, so I'm eating." Chuckling

"Well, I'll leave so you can eat in peace." Picking up her tray

"No, Lily." Leaving his tray and stopping her

"Why?" Looking back

"I need to talk to you about yesterday."

"It's okay. I get it we all have events that we don't talk about." Looking down

"Please, if you don't want to talk now, can we talk later, maybe after work?"

"I don't know, I'll give you an answer at the end of the day." Walking away again

"Wait, do you want to have lunch with me? You don't have to talk to me, just sit and eat." Smiling

"Sure." Sitting down

"Thank you."

After a while, both of them are done eating, Lily speaks up.

"I think it is sweet what you did yesterday. You may have over-reacted, but you put Emma's feeling first and that is sweet."

"Thanks, she is my world now. I want her to feel loved, even though what happen in the past."

"She is being love so much by her Uncles and Aunties, especially by his father. I wish I had a father or even parents like you are to Emma. Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you at 2 for the answer." Kissing his cheek

Roman is about to say something, but gets stop by Lily.

"Nope, that kiss is not a no or a yes; it's a wait and see. See you late." Smiling

2pm:

Roman is patiently waiting for Lily in the lobby. On the third floor, Lily is looking down seeing Roman pacing and waiting for her.

"Why do I say? I told him that I give him an answer. I wanted to say yes the moment he asked, but I didn't want to seem eager. I don't want to seem to like I have been thinking about it all day either. I'll just walk towards him and when he stops me, I'll pretend I forgot. That should be good." Talking to herself

Lily is getting off on the main floor and pause a bit to stay calm.

"Okay, just walk, stop, and pretend to forget." Walking towards Roman

Roman is seeing Lily towards him and he starts getting nervous.

"She looks so beautiful and she is great with Emma. Why didn't I give her a fair chance to explain herself? She did, but I didn't listen." Roman is talking to himself as Lily is walking past him "Where is she going? I guess she didn't she me?"

Roman is walking to her and touching her arm "Lily."

Lily is turning around to face Roman "Oh Roman, what's up?"

Roman is taken back at her answer "Weren't we suppose to meet at 2, so you can give me an answer to us talking about yesterday?" With an eye brow raised

Pondering "Oh right, I forgot about that. I'm sorry Roman." Trying not to giggle

"Oh... that's fine. I can give you till tomorrow or here..." Giving her his business card "... Phone me when you want to talk." Smiling, but having hurt in his eyes "I'll see you tomorrow." Walking towards the locker rooms

Lily looking at the card and regretting her actions

"Roman!" Lily briskly walking to him

Roman is turning around and stopping to catch Lily who fell over her own feet.

"Woo, watch yourself Dr. Garcia, we don't need a Peds nurse on the injured list." Holding her

"He called me Dr. Garcia, I really screwed up." Lily thinking

"So, why did you come briskly walking to me?" Roman questioning while still holding Lily

"I just... I just... never mind. Please just tell Emma I said hi when you pick her up, that's all." Looking down

"Lily, what do you want to say?" Lifting her chin up, so her face is facing his

"I would love to go talk about yesterday."

"So, why didn't you say that before?" Confuse

"I didn't want to sound eager or that I've been thinking about your invitation through my whole shift." Blushing

"Umm... well, if you need more time, even though you said you would love to, we can talk about it tomorrow." Letting go of Lily and rubbing his neck

"No! I want to talk about it today. I want to spend time with you." Throwing a little fit

"Okay, I would like that too. Let's start over okay, Lily will you like to discuss the situation that happen yesterday over some coffee." Trying not to chuckle

"I would love to, but if you don't mind me getting my belongings first." Smiling

"Of course not, I'll be here waiting for you." Smiling back

"Can we stop acting and talking all fancy?" Lily giggling

"Sure, I'll see you back here in 10 minutes." Roman kissing her cheek "Umm... sorry."

10 minutes later:

"Ready." Roman asking

"Yup, where are we going?"

"I know this great coffee place down the street from where I live."

"It sounds good to me."

Coffee place:

"So, I want to apologize for being rude to you yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you for comforting Emma. I should have listened to your explanation first." Drinking his coffee

"Hey, like I said at lunch, it was sweet. I love that you are protective of her. You know from that situation, I can see that you two have been through a lot, especially for Emma being her age. I can see that she needed to grow up faster than expected, so don't worry about apologizing okay."

"You're amazing woman, you know that." Roman smiling big

"And why is that?" Lily giggling

"You forgave us, even though we lied to you and I raised my voice to you. You always find a reason for our actions." Sipping his coffee

"Well, the perks of being a Pediatric nurse. Little children and babies can't communicate like we do, so non-verbal communication is key. When I saw Emma refusing vegetables and your actions to it, I knew there is a reason for it."

"There is a reason why she doesn't eat the vegetables or sometimes just eat desserts." Sighing

"But you're not ready to tell why, to me anyways." Rubbing his hand "And it's okay. You take your time because when you rush things, you do things you regret. Trust me I know."

"Thanks, but the hiding the vegetables in the mashed potatoes is genius. She ate all her food before going to sleep yesterday." Chuckling

"I thought she would. Sometimes we have to trick them or hide it in their food to help them consume the right vitamins and minerals."

"Do you have any other tricks?"

"I have tons, but why? Emma seems like a respectful, obedient child except for the vegetables."

"Well, it is for the pouty, doggy eyes face. She always gets me to give in to get her way."

"Ah that's easy, but you have to be a woman for it to work." Giggling

"So, you're saying I need a woman to reverse the effects." Lily nodding

"Well, that's easy. I know the perfect woman."

"Oh and who is this woman?" A bit let down

"You." Pointing to Lily

"Me." Shocked

"Yup, you're perfect. You already know how to care for children and the tricks to help me, so why not. Bonus is that Emma already trusts you. How about it, will you be my woman partner?"

"I guess if you need me." Flipping her hair

Roman chuckling "Don't be too confident that I chose you."

Lily's house:

"So, I see tomorrow." Roman asking

"Yup, we can start your training on the tricks, after work of course." Taking out her keys

"If I have to spend learning tricks with you, then I can't wait." Smirking

"Well if you don't want to I can take my tricks and leave." Putting the key inside the lock

"Wait, wait, I will be there." Holding her hand "I will see you tomorrow during work and after work." Kissing her cheek

Lily is looking into his eyes, then his lips, and then back to his eyes.

"Have a good night Roman, say hi to..."

Lily gets interrupt with Roman's lips to hers.

Breaking it off "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Lily's lips are now on Roman's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Mr. Reigns." Pecking him

"I can't wait, Ms. Garcia. Goodnight." Smiling big

"Night." Closing the door

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, here is another chapter for you guys.

Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Seven:

2 weeks later:

Lily and Roman are enjoying each other's company. Every break they have, they spend it in one of the on-call rooms.

Roman's house:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when stars are gray_

_You never know dear how much I love you_

_So don't take my sunshine away_

"Goodnight Emma." Kissing her cheek

"You know when you're not here, I have to sing it. I don't have a voice like yours, so I have to sing it a few times."

"Really, I need to see that. Can you record it for me?" Smiling

"Record it, you're a genius. We can record your voice, so I don't have to sing." Chuckling

"Aww... now I can't hear your singing voice." Pouting

"You will." Circling her with his arms

"When?"

"It will be a surprise." Pecking him

Lily is looking at the wall clock for the time.

"I should go home now." Pecking back

"Why?"

"We agreed to take it slow. Remember you said last week that you don't want to rush the relationship. I accepted because I want that too. I know you won't tell me about your write before, so slow is right for us."

"I want to tell you, but I need the right time and moment, okay. Please, just bear with me with this." Cupping her face

"Okay, but I should still go. I'll see you tomorrow." Sighing

"Okay." Roman is sighing "I'll walk you to the door."

At the door:

"Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you." Kissing her

Lily is breaking it up noticing the duration of the kiss.

"Roman, I've got to go." Pulling away

"Okay, but just one more kiss for me." Pouting

"Of course." Taking Roman's lips and placing them on hers

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll wear the scrubs that we had our first meeting in the on-call room." Giggling

"I won't ever forget that; we kissed for all our breaks. Oh, especially won't break the lunch break one. I didn't eat anything all day, not like I need to; you were my food that day." Roman is smirking while bringing her closer "Do you want to reliever that now?"

"Mr. Reigns, your daughter is in the house, maybe when we are alone naturally. I don't want you to take her to Seth or her uncle just because you want to relieve moments." Smiling

"Fine." Kissing her one more time "I'll see your beautiful face tomorrow in those scrubs." Letting go of her

At the hospital:

"So, how is Lily taking to New York?" Chief Seth asking

"I don't know, why don't ask your fiancée? She is spending more time with her than i am." Panicking

"Oh, I just thought you two would bond after taking care of Emma, that's all." Smiling

"It's okay, we did bond, but we aren't out of work friends, more like a working relationship."

"Oh, so how is our V.I.P. patient?" Seth changing the subject

"She is doing better her oxygen is 80% while her heart is not pumping as fast. She is also not as cold as before." We are doing another surgery to replace the artificial heart when it gets here."

"And what time is it getting here?" Worried

"After lunch." Seeing Seth's face "Don't worry, I will not leave until I do the surgery."

"What about breaks?" questioning

"I will be in one of the on-call rooms. Page me first and then call if I don't answer the page. I say this because I might be sleeping."

Lily:

Lily is completing her charts when a Health Care Aide approaches her.

"Lily, there is a Stage 1, turning into a Stage 2 pressure sore on a patient in bed 4."

"Okay, where is it on the body?"

"It is on the elbow."

"Okay thanks. Please tell me them I'll be there in 2 minutes." Heath Care Aide nodding

"Hey." Roman saying

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Surprise

"Why, you don't like me visiting you on your wing?"

"Nope, you're not welcome here if you don't have to." Sarcastically

"Wow, this hurts right here." Pointing to his heart "I may need Seth to put me on the transplant list because it is broken." Acting hurt

"Aww... I know how to make it better without surgery." Smiling

"Oh, how are you doing that?"

"You have to wait for break, mister. Now I need to check a pressure sore on a patient. Excuse me, Dr. Reigns."

"You're always so cute when you say it." Walking with her

"Say what?" Confuse

"Dr. Reigns, you know you can call me Roman, right?"

"I would, but like you said I'm cuter if I say Dr. Reigns." Giggling

"Well... I'll see you in ten minutes for a break. I'll be in on-call room number 4." Kissing her hand

"I'll be there to cure your wounded heart." Giggling

"I can't wait." Chucking

Patient's room:

"Hello Ryan, how are you doing today?"

"Hello Lily, I'm a bit tired and sore. I didn't have much sleep yesterday because of my elbow, the elbow I can only fall asleep on."

"Well, we can put a pillow underneath your elbow when you fall asleep. You will lean on that side like usually and then when you fall asleep, we will put the pillow. How does that sound?"

"There is no harm in trying right?" Ryan smiling

"Right, now let me look at the arm to see where to position the pillow."

Lily checking the arm "Lily..." Ryan's parents clearing their throat "Dr. Garcia, can you sing my song before you go for break?" Smiling

"I don't think Dr. Garcia has time for that, sweetheart?"

"No it's okay. After we try out the plan then I'll sing, okay." Ryan nodding

Lily is placing the middle of the pillow just under the elbow.

"Okay, how does that feel, Ryan?"

"Much better Dr. Garcia. I'm just considering if I move during my sleep I'll knock it on the ground."

"Well we can do 15 minute checks on you to re-position the pillow if you want."

"Will you be checking on it to be reposition?"

"Well, mostly no because I mostly work during the days. You usually sleep in the evening or early night."

"But they don't know how to take care of me like you do. They seem so serious and lazy when they provide care."

"Are you suggesting I switch shifts to care for you? I'll be a 1:1 for you, so you know you have proper care." Ryan nodding

"I'll ask Chief Rollins to see if it okay. In the meantime, you sit back, relax, and I'll check after my break." Ryan nodding

"But first, I need to sing your favourite song."

On-call room:

"She is not here yet, she is usually here before me." Looking around

"Hey." Lily entering

"Hey, you're late." Pretending to be mad

"Sorry, I was sing to a patient."

"Not Ryan, he wants to 'marry you' and he can't."

"And why not?" Folding her arms

"The reason is because you are already taken by me. I don't share women and I'll fight to have you stay with me. Ryan can have a crush, but no marrying my girl."

"Your girl, I don't think so. You're my boy." Giggling

"That I am." Roman is kissing Lily "So, how are you going to heal my broken heart without surgery."

"I'll show you. Please sit down and take off your top."

Roman is confused, but does as he is told.

"Now I'm going to get in between your legs." Kneeling in between

Lily is kissing Roman on the lips until he tries to put her on his lap.

"Nope, none of that." Lightly slapping his hands

"If this the treatment, it is working." Moaning

"It is part of it. This treatment can heal anything you need, but I can only give it, okay. I don't want anyone else to give you this." Stopping

Roman is looking at Lily's serious face.

"Hey, you don't worry I won't let anyone, but you to kiss me, touch me, or later on make love to." Rubbing her back

"Oh I can't wait for the making love part. Now back to your treatment." Kissing his neck

2 minutes later, Lily is taking off her top.

"Please lay down on the bed, Dr. Reigns." Smirking

"You look so beautiful Lily I could take you right now." Moaning

"Nope, not today."

"Definitely not, I want it to be memorable and the best you ever had. I just say that I could if we wanted to, we can."

Lily is taking the blanket from the bed and putting it over top of them.

"What are you..."

Roman is interrupted by Lily taking off her bra.

"Shh." Covering his mouth with her finger "This is part of the treatment."

Lily is lying on top of him as they just feel their bare skin touching.

"How is your broken heart, Dr. Reigns? Is my patient all better now?"

"Oh definitely and the bare skin action is my favourite part." Kissing her forehead

"How much time do we still have?" Lily asking

"About 10 more minutes." Someone standing at the door

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here is another chapter for you.

Thank you for the reviews for this story.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8:

Lily and Roman are both looking at him as Roman is pulling the blanket up more to cover Lily.

"Hey Seth."

"Hello Chief Rollins." Trying hid her embarrassment

"Hi, do you mind if I talk to Roman in private?"

"Sure, can you turn around for a moment?" Blushing now

"Why?"

"Don't worry about Seth." Whispering in Lily's ear now "Just put on your shirt and when I'm done talking to him you can put it on. I'll keep it hidden until then." Suggesting

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch break." Pecking him while all ready full dressed

"Yup, we will continue the treatment." Pecking back

"Is it still broken?" Lily's eyebrow is raised

"No, it is empty?" Winking

Lily is sporting a big smile on her face as she is leaving.

"So, ask my fiancée on how Lily is adjusting to New York, huh." Crossing his arms

"Well, you're not supposed to know. We are taking it slow and secretive. She doesn't want anyone to know and have they thought that she is getting favours." Explaining his actions

"Slow, yup, lying of each other half-naked body is just that." Chuckling

"Seth come on, please don't tell anyone. I like having everyone not knowing. I finally agree with you about keeping your relationship a secret for a year. You didn't want her to make it to the top by your relationship."

"Well, thank you. You two just keep the on-call room naked free and we have no issues. I don't want any other liquids beside droll on those beds. Do you get me Roman because I will tell everyone about you guys?" Smirking

"I understand Chief Rollins, no liquids in the on-call room." Saluting

Seth is chuckling "So, does she knows what happen with Bella?"

"She doesn't know how she died, but she does know that she was my wife and she is dead."

"Aww, how did she find out that; did you tell her?"

"No she..."

_Flashback:_

_Roman is cooking as Emma is watching television. Tonight is Roman and Lily's third date and he requested that he cook for her._

_"__Why can't I stay here to eat?" Emma questioning_

_"__Emma, we been over this. I'm still getting to know Lily and I can't do that when you're here." Mixing the ingredients_

_"__I can just eat in my room or the living room while you two talk." Turning off the television to join her father_

_"__What did I say about food?"_

_"__Food shouldn't be eaten in bed or anyone where else but the kitchen." Crossing her arms_

_"__Unless?"_

_"__Unless I'm sick or there's a party." Sighing_

_"__Now, Punk and AJ will be here soon to take you shopping. I know you love spending time with them." Smiling_

_"__I do, but when can we hang out; father-daughter day?" Pouting_

_"__This weekend, I plan for us to go to the water park you always wanted to go." Smiling_

_"__Really!" Jumping up and down_

_"__Yup, it is just you and me together at the water park." Putting the food on the plates_

_Emma stops jumping and looks down._

_Roman is seeing Emma's face. "What's wrong? I thought you would be more excited."_

_"__I am, but Lily is not coming with us." Looking down_

_"__I thought you wanted a father-daughter day." Cutting up fruits_

_"__I do, but we can go to a movie for that. Water parks are usually group hang outs; like friends and families." Eating a strawberry_

_"__Hey!" Seeing her eat it_

_"__Sorry daddy." With an innocent smile_

_"__Okay, I'll call Seth and tell Punk, when he gets here, to come too with their significant others." Putting the fruits in the blender_

_"__No, I want just the three of us to go." Pouting_

_"__Why, do you have a crush on Lily?" Chuckling_

_"__No, but I know you do and I want to get to know her better. I like her daddy and I want to spend more time with her. Lily is the only women since mommy that I am this comfortable with."_

_"__Okay, I'll ask..." Doorbell rings "... That must be Punk and AJ, hold on Emma." Going to the door_

_Roman is opening the door to see Lily looking beautiful._

_"__Hi." Mesmerized by her beauty_

_"__Hi." Shifting her weight_

_They just look into each other's eyes until Emma interrupts._

_"__Daddy, who's at... Lily!" Running to her_

_"__Emma!" Hugging her_

_"__So, how are the 'stomach lessons' going?" Tickling her _

_"__Good, I can almost play a whole song for you." Giggling_

_"__Why are you standing out here, come in?" Pulling her inside_

_"__I can't because I didn't get an invitation." Looking at Roman_

_"__Lily, come in our home." Roman chuckling_

_"__There we go. Now, come sit down, I have excited news." Guiding her the couch_

_"__Emma, remember your manners."_

_"__Sorry, please take a seat Lily." Smiling_

_"__Sure, so what is this excited news?"_

_"__Daddy and i are going to a water park that I always wanted to go this weekend." Emma getting excited again_

_"__That does sound exciting. I know you will have fun." Smiling_

_"__I will because you..."_

_"__Emma, not now." Interrupting her_

_"__Right now is the perfect time daddy. Please I want to say it to her." Pouting_

_"__Nope, it is not working. I have develop some tricks when you pout." Looking away_

_"__Emma, how about we let your daddy tell me why you'll have fun or you can tell me later, okay?"_

_"__Okay." A bit disappoint_

_"__When you get back we'll tell her together. How does that sound sweetheart?" There is no reply "Emma, do you..." The doorbell rings again_

_"__Someone is at the door, daddy. I think it is Uncle Phil and Auntie April." Smiling_

_As Phil and April leave with Emma, Roman is closing the door to finally have Lily to himself._

_"__I'm sorry about Emma, she can be a handful." Walking to her_

_"__It's okay and I accept the invitation." Taking his hand _

_"__You do?" Lily is nodding "She looks so excited, so I don't want to ruin that for her. Plus, seeing you without a shirt will be something I would never miss." Giggling_

_"__I'm glad up accepted because you in a bikini will definitely make my day." Pulling her close to kiss her_

_"__So, what are we eating today?" After pulling away from the kiss_

_"__It is not ready yet, but some chicken with vegetables with smoothies on the side. You came a bit early, so sit down and relax. I will call you when it is finished."_

_"__Why can't I watch you cook?"_

_"__You can't because I add secret ingredients to the chicken to make it the best."_

_"__I get it I'm not special enough to see them." Crossing her arms_

_"__You are not for now. I know that you will be, but I want it to be a secret for now." Rubbing her arms_

_"__Okay." Sitting on the couch again_

_After 15 minutes, Lily is getting bored of waiting, so she starts exploring the living room._

_"__Aww... Emma looks too cute as a baby." Looking at the pictures on the shelves and fireplace edge_

_"__Who is the woman with them? I guess she is Emma's mom; she looks beautiful. I wonder happened to her."_

_"__Lily, dinner is..."_

_Roman is stopping when he is seeing Lily looking at the pictures._

_"__You are probably wondering, who is the woman with us is?"_

_Lily is turning around "Yea, she is Emma's mother, right?"_

_"__Yea." Looking down_

_"__Roman, what's wrong? What happen to her, why isn't she with you two?" Firing question while getting closer to him_

_"__She was my wife; I'm a widower." Looking down_

_End of Flashback_

_Review._


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers, here is another chapter of this story.

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Dean and Roman

"I see. So, you didn't hide the pictures of her when Lily came over for you date?"

"Of course I didn't. Bella is still my wife; even though she died, I will not take away valuables that give me memories of her. Plus, Emma loves the images because it helps her remember how she looks like." A bit mad

"Bella is your wife, but is that fair to Lily? Lily knows that she died, but does she know that you won't give her your whole heart like she will do to you."

"What do you mean?" Roman confuse

"You can't give your whole heart to her because a part of it is still with Bella. Your relationship didn't fade, you two didn't break up; she died from Cancer. Lily could think that she had to live up to who Bella was. She'll feel like if she didn't died that she would not be in your life at all. This could happen because that is who Lily is. She thinks about other people's emotions and is hopeless romantic. Just remember that you will always have Bella in your memories and heart, but will you let that affect your relationship with Lily."

"Seth, I care for Lily. I want to be with her because I being to fall in love with her. She is great with Emma, which is a big bonus. You know how important Emma is to me when Bella died." Seth is nodding "Anybody would put their child first, right?"

"I know you do. I can see the love when I might you here just 10 minutes ago, but you need to tell her about Bella. You don't have to tell every detail, but she needs to know that you need to figure out if you can go forward with the relationship. This relationship is fine for now, but are you willing to go deeper because Lily is by the way she looks at you. The only thing I see that is blocking it is she is letting you heal fully from it."

"Thanks Seth, I have a lot to think about."

"Just be honest with Lily and don't lie about anything because she is very intelligent with communications." Patting his back

Lobby:

"Hi, does a Lily Garcia work here?"

"May I know who is asking?"

"It is Paul Lin. I'm her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now." Chuckling

"Okay, I'll page her that you are here to see her." About to call

"No, that is not necessary because she told me which floor she is in, but I forgot which one. Can you tell me which floor?"

"She is on the Pediatric floor; which is on the third floor. I don't if she there right now."

"Why not, doesn't she work here from 7 to 3?"

"She does, but during her breaks she is MIA until her break is over."

"Okay thanks." Smirking

"Great, she can run away from me, but she will not escape. She will be mine, whether she like it or not." Thinking to himself

Lily is checking over her patients, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't have time to wait for the conversation to be over because of an emergency on the floor. So, she would fix her scrub top to get some comfort. As she is checking on her last patient, the secretary that is downstairs comes up to her.

"Hi." Surprise

"Lily, do you know who Paul Lin is?"

Lily is in shock that someone actually mentions the name.

"Why do ask if I do?" Trying to calm herself down

"He came today to find out if you work here and what floor?"

"Did you give him the information?"

"I told him you are on the third floor in Peds. Why, who is he?"

"He is my old boyfriend. Let me just say that he made me do things that I regret." Looking down

"I'm sorry Lily. I can call security to not let him into the hospital."

"No, it's okay. Do you know if Dr. Reigns is on the Cardio floor? Last time I saw him was with Chief Seth talking in one of the on-call rooms."

"I don't know. You can check by yourself if you want; it is like calling a friend." They are walking to the desk "On each floor, they have these laminated sheets with the floor phone number. You can call to see if a certain nurse, doctor, or HCA is on that floor. It also shows the pager number and the phone number of the important staff like Chief Rollins or Dr. Reigns."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll try the floor first." Dialing the fourth floor number

"Hi, it is Nurse Lily Garcia, I was wondering if Dr. Reigns is on the floor?"

"He is not on the floor. You might call his office on his phone because he has a surgery of replacing an artificial heart with a real one."

"Okay thank you."

Lily is calling his phone number knowing that he doesn't use his office when waitinf for a surgery.

OR:

"Dr. Reigns, phone call for you from Nurse Garcia."

"Okay, please put it on speaker."

"Right away, Dr. Reigns." Answering the call

_Speaker:_

_"Hello Lily."_

_"Hi, Dr. Reigns." In a soft tone_

_"Everything okay." Continuing to work_

_"Are you doing surgery right now?"_

_"Yup, I'm replacing an artificial hear with a real one, why?"_

_"Oh nothing, I'll talk to you later." About to hang up_

_"Wait, what is it Lily?"_

_"We need to talk after work. I'll meet you at your car."_

_"Okay, see you then." Worried_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye Lily."_

Sorry for the shortest of this chapter. The next one will be longer.

Review.

Review


End file.
